crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.62: Mother (2)
Lark wakes up from yet another dream with the pink-haired woman. Sia examines him from his bed and asks him if he had another weird dream. Lark yawns and answers that he doesn't know. He then tries to remember his dream, but he can only remember flower petals blowing in the wind. A while later, Lark is sitting in his desk at his class, when Bathory appears. She greets Lark and asks him what he is doing the rest of the day. Lark is surprised to see her. The other students start discussing about the fact that a member of the student council has come to class, something that Lark finds troublesome. He asks Bathory why she has come and she responds that it's just that she hasn't seen him for days. She then widely smiles at him and proposes to "go and have fun". Lark's only reaction is saying, "What?". Lark and Bathory end up at a bench at the Arzew courtyard. Bathory apologizes for having Lark buy her her drink, because she has no money at the moment. She then asks Lark what he has been doing the last days. Lark starts answering but Bathory intervenes and mentions that Lark has to take the make-up exams, although he has finished first in the entrance exam. Lark starts complaining that he was just lucky to get the sunlight exam. Bathory says that he was indeed really lucky and Lark agrees. She then suddenly says, "Angela is worried you know?". Lark is taken aback by this change of subject and turns to look the other way. Bathory asks Lark why he is avoiding Angela and if it is because he is afraid of her. Lark asks her why she thinks that and she responds, "Well, just because". She then says that Lark hasn't visited Angela after Nergal's invasion at school, a week ago, which is weird since he used to visit her every other day. Lark, still looking down, says that he just needed some time to think about his relationship with Angela. He then narrates how, despite being a human, he has managed to fit in this world, because vampires here grow old and die. But, Angela, as a First Generation, will live forever and will forget about the time she spent with him. He concludes that when he thought this, it became difficult for him to face Angela. Bathory comments that she understants what Lark is saying, because, if she is "normal", she doesn't have much time to live. Lark, at first, looks at her startled and then shouts, "What?", when she realizes what the girl said. Bathory stays calm and asks why he is surprised by what she said. She explains that she is around 200, so she is probably going to die soon, even though she has just found Angela. She then says, "You still have decades to live. Can't you be satisfied by that?". After a small pause, Lark apologizes. Bathory smiles a little and asks for what he is apologizing, but Lark is unable to explain. Meanwhile, Seere is standing outside of the infirmary. She opens the door and stares lost at the empty room. Angela appears at the door behind her and asks her why she has come.